


Stone Gaze

by moon_knight13



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate universe-no realation to canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Blind Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener as Medusa, Harley Keener seeks revenge, Hurt/Comfort, I swear I try to tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Narrator is Harley, Not Canon Compliant, Oops, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, not good at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_knight13/pseuds/moon_knight13
Summary: You must've heard the story of Medusa.Except you don't know the reality.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Stone Gaze

You must have heard the story of Medusa. You know, the girl with snakes instead of hair? How whoever saw her, turned to stone? 

Except, it was never a girl.   
It was me.   
I am Harley Keener. 

And I seek revenge. Revenge for killing my innocent mother and sister. The last of my family.   
I never chose to be cursed, did I?  
They never chose to have me as a son. 

But those men chose to kill them.  
Not that they didn’t try to kill me.  
Stupid men.   
Don’t they know, they need eyes to see who they are killing?

But I want revenge.   
And I will have it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Get him!!!! We can’t let him go!!!” The general shouts.   
I run. I would’ve stayed and just turned them to stone other times, but today I was hurt. One stray bullet had grazed my arm. It hurt and I was tired.   
I don’t like the blood on my hands no matter how much I want revenge.

It doesn’t take long before I trip and fall. 

I take a deep breath, knowing that this will end the same way. 

It always does.

The moment I hear them coming near, I turn and look at them.   
And watch as they turn to stone.   
They break as the bullets already fired hit them.   
Pieces of stone fall to the ground, some stained with blood. 

I watch.

Watch as they won’t return home tonight. Watch as they freeze. 

Like they watched as my mother and sister died. 

But this wasn’t revenging.   
I would kill them like they killed my family. Not by turning them to stone.  
That would be revenge.

I get up and walk to the river.   
There I wash my wound.   
I watch as the water washes the blood off my arm.   
I take a handful of water and wash my face. 

I see my reflection in the water.   
But it doesn’t resemble how I looked under my mother’s care. 

The sky darkens above me. I’m too tired to go back.   
I lay on my back on the grass and watch the stars. 

Sleep takes over me as I replay their deaths in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...so I promise the next chapters will be longer. Also, I got over 200 reads in my other fic like What?!   
> Thanks!!!


End file.
